Onion
Onion is one of the residents of Beach City, son to Yellowtail and Vidalia, and half-brother to Sour Cream. Physical Appearance Onion is a fair-skinned boy with a small tuft of blond hair and a chubby face. He wears a white sweater, a deep periwinkle shirt tied around his neck, and pale red footie pants. His most recognizable trait is his onion-like head (although the top is thinner than the bottom, not resembling a normal onion). He also does not have any visible ears. Personality Onion is a fair5ly quiet character, and seldom speaks directly to anyone with the exception of his parents, and even then it's usually sparingly. He does talk sometimes, but when he does it's usually a sort of gibberish language that Amethyst refers to as "Onion talk" - something he shares with his father Yellowtail and something even Sour Cream speaks on rare occasion. It's unclear how people understand him, as in Once in a Blue Moon, Fulgurite had no clue what they said, yet Greg Universe understood it just fine. Onion is referred to as the "Local bad boy" by Acid, namely because he is well known in Beach City for his criminal activities. His preferred, and most common form of this is theft, which he has been shown to do on multiple occasions and what Acid points Sadie Miller to for a few pointers on such. This doesn't make him completely heartless though, as he was still willing to help the others get the Crystal Gems and Mane Six back during the Season 6 Finale. He also shows a lot of care for his parents, touched on in Post Haste. History Season 4 Onion's first appearance was in Season 4, namely him lending Steven, Lapis Lazuli and the Cutie Mark Crusaders a fishing boat so they could explore the sea. How he got the boat is highly debatable. Season 5 When Amethyst and Steven were going through the forest near Beach City, Onion met them alongside Garbonzo and Pinto, Soup, and Squash in a sort of scare-tactic ambush. Onion introduces them (gestures of course), and as they were chilling out, he, Garbonzo and Pinto managed to spruce up their Soapbox Derby Car and take Steven out for a ride in it. When coming back, he and the others set up a big race, though while Steven's bug did win, he then wanted him to smash it. This activity attracted the attention of the Scorpion Monster, which attacked them. With their combined effort they manage to beat it, and he and his friends invited them for an ice cream victory in town. With the Beach City Flooding occurring however, Onion was given a home in Bill Dewey's home, though he did a personal self-reassuring practice: tossing wrappers in a garbage bin. Sour Cream explained that he's doing this to be sure his father would come back safely, as the event made him a lot more worried over him. Season 6 He doesn't show much involvement until the finale: after White Diamond's visit into town, he and his friends were seen in the crowd when Spike and the Rutile Twins showed up. He kept throwing rocks at them, and later on Lars Barriga until they left. He reappeared after Lars woke up from his encounter with the Jasmiths at the Lighthouse, and he and his gang go with him to the Crystal Temple (what was left of it). Curious over the Temple door, and after being told only a Gem could open it, he used a sapphire that they presumably stole to activate the door and go into the burning room. When they found Blue Diamond's Gem Object, he and his gang proceed to grab it and run off with it, only getting to outside before Lars took it away and it activating. He and his gang joined the others in the mission to save the Crystal Gems and Mane Six from White Diamond. It was also him and Starlight Glimmer who were responsible for cutting off the power to the White Diamond Space Station. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans